


Reappearance

by Superherogeek1



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Danny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Protective Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: What happens when the GIW shoot down the princess of the ghost zone?Read to find out.





	Reappearance

It was 4 years since Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton disappeared after their high school graduation. It was also 4 years since Phantom or any other ghosts have made an appearance in Amity Park. The GIW we naturally suspicious and it wasn't until they captured a little girl wearing a tiara and the same black and white uniform as Phantom that the citizens of Amity Park and the GIW knew why the ghost disappeared.

* * *

It was an early afternoon and the GIW were chasing the Danielle through a crowded area. She had already called her father who was now gathering his army and was on his way to her, not that she knew about the army.

Suddenly, Danielle was hit by a blaster and was sent tumbling to the ground. The GIW smirked and was about to shoot her again when suddenly an anger filled roar sounded in the air above them. The bystanders and news crews look toward the sound to see a black shape flying toward the GIW. The figure then impacts the ground, leaving a crater below him. 

The news crews focus on the figure as it stands up slowly to see it was a tall muscular man dressed in black and silver royal armour with a green crown floating about his head. The humans gasp in shock to see it was their missing hero.

The GIW look at him in shock at Phantom. He was around 7 foot tall, and was bulging with muscle without an ounce of fat on him. His green eyes, turning red in rage and long fangs were bared as he growled and hissed unnaturally as he stood defensively in front of the girl.

"Don't you dare touch my little girl." Phantom hissed, a forked tongue slithering out slightly as he spoke.

"Leave spook, before you go back on our list." Agent O said. However Phantom just chuckles darkly before suddenly duplicating himself 50 times as a small group of 100 ghost soldiers float up from the ground and surround the few GIW agents.

"You declared war on my people by shooting my princess then have the balls to tell I, Phantom, High King of the Dead, to stand down? Absolutely fucking not! I will fight to defend my people and my family and you will not come out as the winner. Now fuck off before I do something I regret." He hisses, charging his hands with ectoplasmic energy as the ground froze beneath him, the crowd and the GIW while a sudden 20 foot tall wall of green fire flares up, surrounding them all in a circle. And to add insult to injury with the GIW's pistols were suddenly ripped from their holsters and hovered in front of their heads, all of them cocked, loaded, and aimed at their foreheads.

The GIW looked at Phantom in terror, never before had Phantom displayed this kind of power and rage. However they all knew what was different. They had declared war by shooting the princess of the ghosts, Phantom's daughter no less. He was in full angry, protective dad mode.

The GIW, notice this is a war they won't win and stands down. They place their ecto guns on the ground and step away from them. The gathered crowd watched as Phantom's eyes become their normal green and his hair turns loose it's fire-like look.

"Smart choice." He chuckles as he bends down and picks Danielle up and cradles her close. He heals her with his power and smiles as she snuggled against him and yawns tiredly.

"We'll be home soon, baby. Go to sleep. I love you so much." Phantom says softly as he presses a kiss to her forehead. He then turns to the GIW who were still standing there.

"Watch yourself. I have spies in the shadows. I'll know if you decide to start a war. Don't temp me. I may have reservations about killing but my mate, well let's just say I literally had to physically restrain her from coming here and killing you all because you hurt her baby. Let me tell ya, a protective mama ghost is not something you want to provoke. Anyhow, until next time, goodbye hunters." Phantom said before shirking and teleporting away along with his army.

After the initial shock wore off, the people of Amity Park now understood why their hero had disappeared. He had a family and realm to rule. He obviously didn't have time for hero work anymore and they were okay with that.

Unlike the guys in white, the citizens of Amity Park were proud of how much their ghost boy had grown and they all silently agreed that he deserved happiness.


End file.
